


Следуя букве приказа

by Andrew_Clean, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Rai_grass



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Приказом президента все омеги в военных организациях должны иметь постоянную пару. Единственному омеге из всех Мстителей Бартону придется выбирать, к кому из коллег обратиться за "помощью".





	Следуя букве приказа

Клинт Бартон свалился на директора Фьюри в буквальном смысле слова: рухнул с потолка.

Невовремя глава ЩИТа решил встать и походить по кабинету в раздумьях. А он даже и не знал, что вентиляционная шахта проходит у него над потолком.  
Выбираясь из-под тела лучшего снайпера ЩИТа, который вовсе не претендовал на звание пушинки, Фьюри потерял последние остатки совести, мучившей его из-за нового приказа сверху. Приказа, который он должен был довести до сведения Клинта.

Интуиция подсказывала, что тому этот расклад очень не понравится. Клинт Бартон крайне не любил упоминания о своем особом статусе, отказывался пользоваться полагающимися привилегиями и вообще всячески пытался доказывать, что он такой же, как все. А следовательно, все вечеринки, споры на "слабо" и прочие безумные вылазки без него не обходились никогда. Стоило кому-то заикнуться, что Клинт - "особый", и тот был готов лезть в драку хоть с Халком. 

Хотя на "особого" он был совсем непохож, Фьюри в очередной раз оценил впечатляющие мускулы лучника и крепко сложенную фигуру. Да еще вспомнил количество успешных боевых операций и "снятых" целей. 

По привычке Фьюри бросил взгляд на личное дело Клинта Бартона: на папке в углу стояла жирная буква О, напоминая, что данный мужчина - омега, а следовательно натура тонкая и чувствительная.

Тонкая натура на диване для посетителей задрала ноги на подлокотник и начала ковырять в ухе опереньем стрелы. "Интересно, — тоскливо подумал Фьюри, — из меня сразу сделают подушечку для иголок, когда я зачитаю приказ, или дадут слово сказать?" Он прикинул расстояние между Клинтом и его любимым луком, вспомнил содержание приказа и решил, что сразу. 

Бартон скосил глаза на непосредственного руководителя и спросил:  
— Директор Фьюри, а почему вы так на меня смотрите? Нравлюсь? — и поиграл бровями. — Так вы прямо так и скажите. 

Фьюри вздохнул:  
— Жениться тебе надо... 

— Это приказ? — осклабился Хоукай.

\- Именно! - рявкнул Фьюри. - Приказ!

— В каком смысле? — тут Фьюри захотелось заорать: "Погоди минутку, я старкфон возьму!" — потому что он никогда еще не видел на лице у агента Бартона такого растерянного выражения.

— Сегодня я получил официальный приказ, подписанный президентом, который, если ты еще помнишь, является главнокомандующим. С завтрашнего дня все военнослужащие, имеющие статус "омега", не находящиеся в постоянной связи с альфой, должны быть уволены из рядов Вооруженных сил или иных военных организаций. Насколько я помню, агент Бартон, вы в связи не состоите, так что выбор у вас прост: или найти себе постоянную альфу, или постоянную работу в какой-нибудь секции стрельбы из...

Он осекся, потому что приказ из его руки выдернули, хотя всего секунду назад Бартон еще валялся на диване. Хмурый Хоукай изучил листок, печать, подпись, затем буркнул:  
— Ладно, хрен с вами, увольняйте. Мне и в "Мстителях" дел хватит.

— Этот приказ и Мстителей касается! Несвязанная омега — угроза в любой организации, где имеют дела с чрезвычайными ситуациями! Так что иди и трахнись с кем-нибудь уже, агент! — Фьюри начал выходить из себя.

— И с кем же это? - недобро прищурился Бартон. — Может быть, вы мне официальную цель выдадите? С официальным заданием — где, когда, сколько раз и в какой позе?

Директор вздохнул:  
— Может, тебе еще и свечку подержать? Я могу черные очки надеть и не слишком смеяться, чтобы слиться с действительностью, — хмыкнул он. Увидев, что Бартон открыл рот, явно собираясь выдать очередную колкость, Фьюри рявкнул: — Перестань строить из себя Селвига после упаковки пива! Все участники отряда Мстителей — альфы, только выбирай! Капитан, Черная вдова, Тор, Халк и... Беннер! Вперед — и без таскающегося за тобой с сердечками в глазах партнера не возвращайся!

Бартон нахмурился:  
— Что-то я не понял... А что, Старк — не альфа?

— Альфа. Тебя жалею, дурак, со Старком омеге связываться — через день бумаги о разводе подписывать!

Бартон набрал воздуха, чтобы разразиться колкой отповедью, но внезапно резко закрыл рот. Он схватил лук — у Фьюри замерло сердце на миллисекунду — и строевым шагом направился к двери. Закрывая ее с другой стороны, он пообещал мрачно:  
— Вы еще очень пожалеете, директор!

Вот в чем-в чем, а в этом Ник Фьюри был совершенно уверен.

 

***

 

Покинув кабинет Фьюри, Клинт не растерялся ни на секунду. Он сразу выбрал направление и четким шагом направился по паутине коридоров, безошибочно сворачивая в нужную сторону на каждой развилке.

— Бартон! — раздалось позади, и секунду спустя его нагнал Стив Роджерс. — Командующий Фьюри сказал, что тебе нужен альфа. Я — альфа. Готов стать твоей парой, - отрапортовал он тоном, которым дикторы сообщают, что в Нью-Йорке завтра ожидается хорошая погода, солнечно, местами возможен Халк. 

— Если ты не стоишь на одном колене — не считается, — отрезал Клинт, он вообще-то спешил, и разговоры с Капитаном в его планы не входили. 

— Бартон, давай без лишнего. Ты солдат, должен быть в строю. Я готов помочь любому солдату, — произнес Роджерс, над его головой нимбом засиял ореол американского флага. 

— Боюсь, наш союз чреват фатальными последствиями, — хохотнул Клинт. — Конечно, есть вариант, что ты воспитаешь во мне законопослушного гражданина Галактической Республики, но куда более вероятно, что воспитаю тебя я, и тогда мы вместе превратим ее в Галактическую Империю.

Шестеренки в голове Роджерса крутились на такой скорости, что Бартон готовился услышать скрип и поглядывал на уши Стива, не повалит ли оттуда дым. 

— Я говорю, ты не тот дроид, которого я ищу, — добавил Клинт и фыркнул, когда у Роджерса от натуги задергался левый глаз. — Господи, кэп, за семьдесят лет изобрели не только порно, ты бы выделил пару часиков и ведро попкорна на самообразование, а то над тобой даже приколоться нельзя. 

Пока Роджерс возмущенно пыхтел и краснел одновременно, Клинт поспешил улизнуть, но стоило ему сделать всего несколько десятков шагов, как его снова остановили:  
— О, Клинт, — обрадовался Тор. — Я тебя ищу. 

— Да чтоб вас всех, — Хоукай закатил глаза. — Что вам всем от меня надо? 

— Кому? — удивился Тор, оглядываясь. — Здесь только я.

Клинт сощурился.

— Пожалуй, мне даже интересно, как ты это сформулируешь, — протянул он. — Итак, что ты хотел сказать мне, Тор? — с плохо скрываемым сарказмом произнес Бартон.

Тор глубоко задумался, почесал подбородок:  
— Я тут это… Фьюри говорил… Я подумал… Вдруг ты того… А я здесь… И мы тогда ву-ух… И все.

— И все? — уточнил Клинт. 

Тор снова задумался.

— Или нет? — предложил он. 

— Ну я не знаю, ты скажи, — Бартон прислонился спиной к стене и сложил руки на груди, поигрывая бицепсами. — Расскажи в деталях свой гениальный план, мечтаю послушать. 

— О… — растерялся Тор. — А нельзя просто это — и все?

Бартон вздохнул и похлопал бедолагу по плечу:  
— Найдешь себе кого-то — сам любовные записки не пиши, лучше Наташу проси.

— О чем меня нужно просить? — агент Романофф подкралась в лучших кошачьих традициях, абсолютно незаметно, и посмотрела на Бартона. — Клинт, — произнесла она. — Без лишних слов. Нужно — рассчитывай на меня. 

Глаза агента Бартона расширились, и он отчаянно замотал головой и еще руками для пущей надежности:  
— Нет, только не ты!

— Крайний вариант, — уточнила Наташа.

— Да, сразу после мистера звездно-полосатые трусы, Халка, вот этого стендап-Ромео, увольнения и суицида, — перечислил Клинт. Он ценил свою работу, но дружбу с Наташей ценил больше. 

Наташа коротко рассмеялась, но заметно расслабилась.

Отделавшись от них, Клинт отправился дальше и вскоре перешел на бег трусцой. Он уже почти в панике оглядывался по сторонам и все ждал, что из-за очередного угла на него нападет Сокол с букетом роз или Человек-муравей с корзинкой шоколадных сердечек, или, чего доброго, возникнет Локи, разорвет на груди плащ, как матрос — тельняшку, и предложит Бартону потрогать его скипетр. Но ничего такого не произошло, и десяток коридоров и несколько лифтов спустя Клинт добрался до своей цели и замер у двери, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

 

***

 

На всякий случай посмотревшись в до блеска отполированную металлическую вставку на колчане, Клинт сделал вывод, что выглядит недостаточно печально и градус отчаяния в глазах недостаточно высок. А еще он увидел за своим плечом фигуру, приближавшуюся к нему сзади. Обернувшись, он узнал доктора Беннера.

Брюс направлялся к нему, и Бартону очень не понравилось заранее извиняющееся выражение на его лице. Оно было очень искренним, но Клинт сильно подозревал, что после того, как его соскребут с пола с отпечатком ступни Халка на спине, эта искренность утешит не особо. К тому же, Халк явно планировал не то чтобы наступить на него, а сделать кое-что похуже.

Поэтому нужный градус отчаяния, а также паники в его взгляд добавился автоматически, когда он влетел в лабораторию Тони Старка и поспешно захлопнул за собой дверь. Бронированная дверь автоматически захлопнулась, разочарованный рык по ту сторону подтвердил опасения Клинта. 

Он с облегчением отвернулся и сразу же наткнулся на любопытствующий взгляд хозяина лаборатории, стоявшего прямо перед ним в потертых джинсах и майке-алкоголичке, то есть, в самом соблазнительном виде, по мнению Бартона.

— Кажется, ко мне в гости залетела редкая пташка, — хищно улыбнулся Старк. — Ошибся и не туда завернул по пути на полигон?

Хоукай немедленно вспомнил про придуманный экспромтом 15 минут назад сценарий и сделал бровки домиком:  
— Нет, Тони, я шел именно сюда. Только ты сможешь мне помочь.

— Это я всегда пожалуйста, — Старк в предвкушении потер руки. — Какие стрелы сделать? Ругающиеся матом на подлете? Заражающие жертву ветрянкой? Меняющие ей ориентацию?

— Ну, типа последнего, да, — пробормотал Бартон, пряча свои драгоценные стрелы подальше за спину. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

— А, ну я так и думал, — бодро произнес Старк. — Здравствуй, раздевайся, ложись, сейчас сообразим.

Клинт по инерции потянулся к ремням своего костюма, попутно обшаривая взглядом лабораторию на предмет осуществления приказа "ложись". Все горизонтальные поверхности, сколь-нибудь пригодные для этого, были безбожно захламлены.

— Стоять! — в панике вскрикнул Старк. — У тебя что, совсем там кукушечка поехала? Ты чего делаешь?

— Ага, — разочарованно протянул Бартон, — ладно, тогда пойдем длинным путем. Ну, слушай: вызывает меня сегодня Фьюри...

— И что, все остальные Мстители отказались тебе помочь? — переспросил Тони после долгого эмоционального рассказа Клинта, подкрепленного жестикуляцией. — И даже кэп?

— Да кэп в первую очередь! — сделал честные глаза Бартон. — Сказал, что в годы опасности для Америки он может думать только о родной стране. Злые они все. 

— И Тор? Он же на тебя пялился, как на восьмое чудо света, хотя про первые семь ничего не знает.

Клинт удивился про себя, но замотал головой:  
— Нет, он сказал, что это... того... у него там... кого он вууух!

— Я подозревал про Локи, да, — хмыкнул Тони. — А этот тогда чего рвется? — он кивнул за дверь, удары по которой становились все слабее.

— А это он очень оскорбился, что я вознамерился встать между ним и Беннером, — бодро отрапортовал Клинт.

Тони поскреб в затылке и задумался на целых пять секунд.

— Ну хорошо… Что от меня требуется?

— Принести ко мне зверушку, не мышонка, не лягушку… Шутка. У меня течка, как по часам, с 20 по 24 числа каждого четного месяца. Я хочу, чтобы в это время твой член был в моей заднице как можно чаще. Собственно, все. Обыкновенный договор. От тебя требуется сделать из меня честного омегу, который будет легитимно помогать нашей стране, выпиливая ее врагов из реальности с помощью стрел.

Клинт шутливо приложил козырьком руку ко лбу.

Старк посмотрел на него испытующе:  
— Ну хорошо, а ты что предлагаешь?

— Себя? — уточнил Хоукай. 

— Хотелось бы посмотреть товар лицом, — протянул Тони.

Клинт задумался, не врезать ли Тони как следует и быть завтра уволенным на почетную пенсию. Но почему-то жар, зарождавшийся внизу живота, посоветовал ему засунуть гордость туда, где не сразу и найдешь.

Он встал и начал расстегивать ремни и молнии на костюме, пока не оказался полуголым. Тогда Тони двинулся к нему.

— Мне кажется, что это более чем выгодное предложение, — задумчиво сказал он, оглядывая широкую грудь лучника, затем протянул руку и осторожно коснулся пальцами напряженного соска. Бартон прикусил губу, но все-таки простонал, когда Тони погладил его по другому соску, уже всей ладонью.

— Продолжай, — приказал Старк, но голос у него сорвался.

Бартон продолжил раздеваться, четко, как будто был на базе, и ему требовалось сменить одежду для выполнения задания. Старк следил за ним голодными глазами.  
В лаборатории стало жарко, просто нестерпимо жарко, когда Клинт заходил, такого не было.

Бартон стянул с себя трусы и выпрямился, взглянув, наконец, на Старка. Тот очень походил на Гуффи, увидевшего огромную порцию картофеля фри, только не хватало... а, нет, вот и челюсть отвисла под нужным углом. Прекрасно. 

Он подошел к Тони, взял его за руку и положил ее себе на член. Тони послушно взял и начал медленно-медленно двигать кистью, будто приноравливаясь. Бартон тем временем, не глядя, нашарил ремень на старых джинсах, расстегнул и рывком стащил их до колен Тони. И перехватил вырвавшийся на волю член альфы, горячий, жесткий. Начал было дрочить его, подстраиваясь под ритм, заданный Старком, но тут же его схватили подмышки и оттащили к столу. Клинт неприятно цеплялся пятками за странное покрытие на полу, но молчал. Он всю жизнь протестовал против дискриминации омег и терпеть не мог всех этих альфа-самцов, кичащихся своей крутостью... но теперь он почувствовал, что это — его, правильный альфа, может быть, он потом не раз надерет ему задницу, но сейчас так надо.

Раздался грохот - это Тони Старк двумя размашистыми движениями смел все со своего лабораторного стола, а через секунду у Клинта выбило воздух из груди, когда его с размаху бросили спиной на стол. Он со стоном подтянулся на локтях, наблюдая, как Тони раздевается перед ним, затем подходит не спеша… Бартон не понимал, как тот может быть таким спокойным, он выгнулся и раздвинул ноги, чтобы показать альфе: я здесь, я готов тебя принять…

— Нет, погоди, — Тони внезапно замер.

— Куда погоди? Чего погоди? — забормотал Бартон, как в бреду. Он чувствовал себя очень глупо, лежа голышом на рабочем столе, держа разведенные ноги под коленки. Проблема была в том, что возбуждение не думало спадать, а по заднице откровенно текло. И бунтовать сейчас было бы еще глупее.

— Мне не подходит, — Старк подошел к Клинту и навис над ним, опираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы. Его член мягко проехался по промежности Клинта, и тому очень захотелось спросить, кто это тут качает права, если так возбужден, но он смог только простонать:  
— Что?

— Я говорю, что мне это не подходит, — Старк пытался говорить уверенно и твердо, но его заметно потряхивало. — Меня не устраивает с 20 по 24-е раз в два месяца. Я хочу трахать тебя, когда я захочу и не трахать, когда нет. Может... Может, и ты меня захочешь трахнуть. И чтобы ты спал в моей долбаной кровати, и нет, это не здесь. И чтобы я мог на тебе практиковаться в своих кулинарных способностях, а ты бы не смел даже поморщиться, потому что кто же будет огорчать своего бойфренда сообщением, что тот самый хреновый повар на свете. И еще кино и тропические острова, дети, боулинг, вечеринки, Хеннеси, Париж, дети, ну вот это все.

— Ты правда железный человек, — пробормотал Бартон, прижимаясь к нему пахом, — говорить про жрачку в такой момент. Да.

— Что — да? — уточнил Старк.

— Все — да. И тропические острова, и дети, а теперь трахни меня уже, — Хоукай решил все взять в свои руки, и взял, направив это "все" прямо в себя. Тони въехал в него по смазке на всю длину и ахнул. Клинт тоже ахнул. Потому что было у него, конечно, было, не с одним альфой, но ни разу он не чувствовал партнера так — настолько внутри себя, настолько близким. Он сам задвигался, потому что надежды на Тони особой не было, слишком обалдевший вид был у того. И чуть не закричал, почувствовав, что уже находится на грани, черт, через пару секунд после начала… Но тут Старк начал двигаться, и Бартон понял, что это удовольствие правда не такое как раньше, оно словно захватило его на пике и способно продолжаться еще очень долго.

Наверное, этим удовольствием можно было объяснить то, что он потянулся к Тони, схватил егоза затылок и притянул в поцелуй. Он не думал целоваться, это же почти деловой договор, а почему Тони его целовал в ответ так же горячо – и вовсе не понятно. Хоукай потерялся в своих ощущениях, но одно из них вышвырнуло его из нирваны.

— Что это? — непонимающе простонал Клинт, чувствуя, как его начинает распирать изнутри. — Это?..

— Узел, - подтвердил его догадки Тони Старк, прижав его за плечи плотнее к столу. — Что у тебя там раньше были за партнеры?

— Я раньше никогда не трахался с узлом, — пропыхтел Клинт. — Не хотел заводить постоянных связей. Черт, это как-то... странно...

Тони остановил движения, что, впрочем, не мешало узлу набухать. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Клинта:   
— Предложение оказывается все более выгодным.

И тут же взял такой темп, что все вопросы о том, что бы это значило, оказались просто вытраханы из мозга Клинта.

Так, на сороковом году жизни он узнал, что такое - заниматься любовью с альфой, принимая узел. Это когда на столе, под столом, у стены, на верстаке, а потом оказалось, что в мастерской имеется и небольшая каморка с кроватью на одного, куда вполне умещаются двое, если они – альфа и омега и просто не могут отцепиться друг от друга.

Он не мог бы сказать, сколько времени это заняло, по его ощущению – вечность. И где-то на краю вечности Тони Старк прошептал ему на ухо:  
— – И о чем ты теперь думаешь?

— Что меня теперь не уволят, — пробормотал Клинт, оставаясь верным образу дерзкой омеги. Хотя это не мешало ему постепенно отключаться от действительности.

— Верно,— хохотнул Старк, обнимая его сзади и целуя в плечо, — ну разве что в декрет.

Бартон хотел возмутиться, но сил на это уже не было.

 

***

 

Тони Старк садистом не был. Или, если и был, то немножко. Поэтому когда Бартон начал размеренно посапывать, лежа на животе с оттопыренной натруженной задницей, он не стал будить его для очередного раунда. Иначе пришлось бы звать «лапу» с огнетушителем, а бедолага Бартон еще месяц на важных совещаниях стоял бы у стеночки и на все предложения присесть туманно ссылался на боевые раны. Поэтому Старк заставил себя отлипнуть от омеги и даже мужественно уйти в другую комнату, и только там, надев наушник закрытого канала связи, попросил Джарвиса набрать номер:  
— Эй, мистер президент? Приветики, — бодро начал Тони.

— Кто это? — сухо спросили на другом конце. 

— Усама бен Ладен. Героин со скидочкой будем брать? Свежий, бородой клянусь.

— Старк, что тебе надо? — недовольно спросил собеседник. — Это канал для экстренной связи по вопросам госбезопасности. 

— Ой да ладно, с каких пор любимая мамуля и маникюрша отвечают за госбезопасность? — Тони подошел к своему рабочему столу и плюхнулся в кресло. — Или когда у мистера президента отрастает кутикула, у него так бомбит, что даже в Северной Корее слышно?

— Отключаюсь, — отрезал президент.

— Эй, нет, минутку! — Старк отхлебнул остывший кофе из забытой пару дней назад на столе кружки и скривился от мерзкого привкуса. — Я хотел внести одно предложение. Может, издать закон о том, что связанные омеги обязаны заниматься сексом со своим альфой пять раз в сутки минимум? И еще один, что посторонним нельзя приближаться к ним ближе, чем на два фута? 

— Я не решаю такие вопросы, Старк, ими занимается Конгресс. Подай прошение: «Член Тони Старка обращается к членам Конгресса с просьбой на законодательном уровне прописать его права и обязанности».

— Хм… — Старк задумался. — А если я укажу, что он тридцать пять сантиметров, это поможет надавить членом на членов?

— Отключаюсь, — повторил собеседник еще строже. 

— Нет, подожди! — снова запротестовал Старк. — Хорошо, я понял, ты решаешь вопросы безопасности. Тогда такой вариант: связанные омеги из военных организаций обязаны родить минимум одного ребенка, чтобы связь в паре стала крепче, что поможет госбезопасности и блаблабла. Ну сам придумаешь. 

— Старк, я тебе не золотая рыбка! — взревел мужчина так, что в наушнике зафонило.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Старк. — Золотая рыбка исполняет только три желания.

Наконец-то отключившись, президент горестно вздохнул и вызвал секретаря, попутно раздумывая, как же сформулировать приказ о размножении так, чтобы его не осудили за нарушение прав и свобод омег. Он надеялся, что его предыдущее законотворчество поможет Старку разобраться в отношениях со своим «птенчиком», кого бы он так ни называл. Но мог бы и предвидеть, что несносный миллиардер на этом не остановится.

Его взгляд машинально упал на руки, и президент нахмурился. Бог знает, как Старк это узнал, но президент на самом деле терпеть не мог отросшую кутикулу и заусенцы, даже чуть больше, чем Тони гребаного Старка, которому проиграл в карты на желание восемь раз подряд.


End file.
